The present invention relates to X-ray sighting for locating concrements in the body of a human being by means of X-rays for purposes of subsequently treating and comminuting these concrements by means of focused shockwaves under utilization of a lithotripter.
The noninvasive comminution of concrements by means of focused shockwaves requires a very accurately positioning of the patient vis-a-vis the focal point where the shockwaves will attain a very high degree of energy concentration. That concentration must occur only in the concrement and not next to it. For this purpose X-rays and/or locating devices working with ultrasonics are used. The ultrasonic locating process has the advantage of permitting continuous operation because ultrasonic locating does not unduly `load` the patient. This is quite different in case of X-rays. Here the X-ray load on the patient, particularly in case of a continuous or long lasting exposure is significant and outright dangerous. On the other hand the accuracy of X-rays is greater and not all kinds of concrements can in fact be located by means of ultrasonics.